Magnetic field sensors may be used in a variety of applications that include determining one or more magnetic field properties, such as a presence of a magnetic field. For example, such applications may include electrical current sensing, object position sensing, navigation, as well as a number of other applications in which it may be desirable to determine one or more properties of magnetic fields. In some proposed techniques, magnetic field sensors are implemented using one or more magnetoresistive (MR) sensing elements, Hall-Effect sensing elements, or a combination of both.